


Unpriced

by sugarxlaw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarxlaw/pseuds/sugarxlaw
Summary: Two years after being crowned the Fire Lord and the war was over, Zuko finally decides that the tempers are ready to return with a traditional Royal Fire Nation Ball. As you might expect, he invites his friends, the famous Avatar team, which means: along with the girl for whom he kept hidden feelings during all this time. Somehow, this visit seemed to take a different course than he expected.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Unpriced

* * *

**_Part I_ **

Zuko could hardly breathe at the moment. What was that? His heart was filled with a indescribable feeling. It was something like... panic? Panic, fear, but also a little bit of... excitement?

There he was at his thousandth royal ball, but this time was different. He was now the ruler and people were not there just for make appearance or for "respect" to the fire lord; they were gathered to celebrate. And so was **_she._**

****

The water tribe girl came at the top of the main staircase, what clearly made her instantly blush. Suki and Ty Lee insisted that that was the quieter passage to the ball, a silent and sneaky entrance as she asked... After all, it's still weird to Katara to be in that palace, on the Fire Nation – she had been there a few times during these past two years, but never as guest on a Fire Lord Royal Ball, never in touch with the people. And it felt awkward, especially now, on the top of what seemed to be the main stairs (for royalty and truly important guests), because the view was perfect to see everything, and... everybody looking at her. Unfortunately, she also noticed that the orchestra stopped playing for a few seconds to watch that scene too.

Oh, she was definitely going to kill those two bitches.

Until... down there, a pair of golden eyes were upon her.

**_His_** golden eyes.

Katara had been trying to lie to herself for a while, but spending the week at his palace, crossing with him at the hall, the lake, the garden... well, and now. Like that. Even the fine silk of dress felt terribly heavy standing in such a helpless situation.

Zuko, on a completely distant other half, had already given up of lies and fights against his own heart. He had no problem anymore in admitting that every time she came through the door, his legs shake and like a cotton candy wet with water, all his defenses breakdown. No, he definitely has no problem with that. Nor he did even try to hide his beaming smile staring at the most blue and unpriced vision at his front. Katara was – as usual – dressed in blue fabrics, but this time a darker tone, like a constellated night. And even though, she was brighter than the moon.

God, he was doing that again. Adoring. Extolling. Worshiping her. If she only dreamed with his daydreams, these idolizing thoughts… He knew that he didn’t fear his feelings – there’s actually certain pride on loving her that he was really attached to. Truth. But the idea of not only rejection, but disgust or strangeness terrified him till the bones. He would never forgive himself for losing her, even that just your _friend_ Katara.

And speaking about her, she looked frozen at the stairs, head down and slowly descending each step. Not a charming slow, but a skimpy one. Could that be the same girl who bloodbended that guy at that ship when they went on a search for her mother’s killer? The girl who’s a tremendous and remarkable water bender? Then why does she look so… _small_?

Was at the moment that he left the trance of being admired by her. The music had stopped and only murmurs could be heard. Although it’s delightful to see the attention she gets, he knew her. Katara was still not ready to face the people that for years where linked to her scariest nightmares, especially when she had all their looks. Even being bold and relentless, there some ghosts that take more than bravery and forgiveness to be healed. With two click fingers from Zuko, the musicians reorganized themselves to play, recognizing certain irritation on the Fire Lord’s act. He was not mad though, only disappointed for not realizing that sooner.

Feeling her stomach upset, she barely could sustain herself on those two pieces of feathers she called legs. She wanted to run to the handrail, but it would be visibly odd not to walk at the middle. Her appearance was quiet and solid, but her mind was full of thoughts simmering, racing.

_‘Head down, Katara. Soon you'll be mixing with everyone and they won't even look at you anymore. God, where’s Toph when I need her? She should be here. Suki should be here, not upstairs. Oh, I’m certain going to complain with Zu… Zuko. Oh, no. Where is he? No, no. Not alone.’_

Where was he? Seriously, not even a single familiar face right now? Damn it! Where to run now? She raised her eyes higher, trying to find someone know crammed somewhere in the great hall. She knew that Toph would still be coming from another workout and only then would get ready to come. She had no idea where Sokka was, and Aang... well, he wouldn't be there. Not yet. Lost on her thoughts, she could almost forget the crowd. As she could also forget to hold the big hem of her dress and accidentally step on it.

If her heart was beating at a thousand for second, now it really stopped. But before she could scream or scratch herself, something else prevented it from collapsing on the floor. Better. Someone else.

“Well, here I was ready to accompany you cordially, and you throw yourself at me?”, his voice sounded comfortably relaxed. Almost making forget about a possible great embarrassment.

“Zuko!”, okay, that was louder than what was supposed to. “Uuhn… sorry”, she said trying to compose herself. “I’m…”

“Sorry? Why? You should focus on thanking me”, he sneaked out boldly.

“I beg your pardon?”, she answered affected by the comment. Okay, she should and would thank him, but how dare he?

And a fleeting thought crossed Zuko's mind.

_‘There she is. Not small anymore’_


	2. Eye to eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two disconcerted bodies find harmony in a simple dance. And the sea hits the sand.

**_Part II_ **

****

Then it came.

The pleasant panic at touching hands, so his heart could finally feel that usual thrill of being so close to her. Oh, but he was used to hide that impeccably… well, at least to her – some people had already made suppositions (jokes) about them – but she didn’t seem to notice or _care_ a thing, so he must be doing good enough.

He gently took her hand and start guiding them to the end of the stairs, casting furtive glances at the lady beside him, now more confident and looking – with her best ravishing eyes – at the crowd. Katara was slowly understanding that all the attention upon her was not about the entrance, but _her._

And she was feeling... _proud?_ Yes, part of her was resplendent with that, because she managed to make her own dress for that occasion. Since they received Zuko’s messenger falcon calling them – the message, duh - for such an occasion, and since she found strength to accept it, she has voraciously endeavoured to do it.

Her dress had long sleeves and not too loose of a transparent fabric, but also shiny - as if little stars were encrusted there. The sleeves started just a little below the shoulders, the part above her chest would be completely naked if not for Katara's necklace. And the rest adorned her like if a piece of the dark and starry sky.

Little did she know that the masterpiece's true splendour was the owner. But someone knew that very well.

A thousand times he wondered if she realized when his legs faltered, or when words scrambled until lost all the sense. If once he was reckless and left a missed clue; if she ever saw ambiguity in something he said or did.

“Where are the others?”, he asks finally realizing that they are the only ones of their gang in the ball.

“You tell me!”, her expression went to a sarcastic tone that surprised Zuko. “Why are Suki and Ty Lee upstairs? Don’t you tell me they’re working today! This is not fair…”

“Wait, wait. Calm down, Sugar Queen”, he interrupted, now holding his laugh with the way he called her. ‘ _Sugar Queen_ ’. God, did he already thank Toph for that?

“Hey, this is not your nickname to use!”, she turned the face to the opposite side. “Hearing from Toph is enough”, she mumbled rolling eyes.

“I asked the girls to wait for Toph. I assumed she would need help to get ready, and also…”, he lowers his tone and approaches Katara with an amused tone. “I worry about leaving her alone on the verge of bumping into some politician and ending up kicking some ass.”

He gets a comical laugh from her, who quickly tried to hold it so she would not call more attention. Some guests still couldn’t take their eyes off her as they walked aimlessly across the hall.

“You underestimate Toph's ability to be a lady”, she mocks raising her hand as if she was a delicate madame. “Shall I remind you from her family and creation?”, hell, he fell into his own trap and couldn’t avoid but slap his own forehead. “I’ve seen her in action, probably the most bizarre thing I have ever witnessed in my life.”

“I can only imagine…”, he says still kinda embarrassed. “And Sokka? Do you know where he is?”

“I was just going to ask you, since he’s being more your brother than mine”, she falsely complains, making Zuko smile with the _innocent shade._

“Are you jealous, Katara?”, he teases the southern girl.

“W-what?,” she stumbles on words while a red blush appears clear on her face. She decides that those words didn't match his voice at all. They sounded very... annoying. “No! You two can pack it up and take on the world together. I wouldn’t mind”, of course she is just kidding and Zuko knows that, but it’s lovely to see her angry face and pouted lips. “I just think it’s weird, that’s it.”

“Don’t worry”, he says giving a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon. We talked last night and he seemed really excited. You know, at the Sokka’s style of excitement”, once again the fire lord approaches close to her ear, and even knowing that he had no intentions, she shivered.

Katara gave a nod, now more relaxed. Yeah, Sokka was never going to miss such an event, but that’s exactly why she thought he would be the first at the party. Truth is that she was feeling nervous for a reason she couldn’t quite understand.

“What about Aang?”, they both say at the same time what made them immediately startle.

“I thought…”, Zuko starts but gives up when realize a heavy sigh of Katara.

“Well, I thought that he might give at least to you a signal of life, since you both are great friends…etc”, a subtle tone of disregard is notorious.

“We are, but for some reason we haven’t been that close anymore. I guess it happens, we’re both always really busy…”, he noticed that she was already done with this subject by turning the face to the other side. “But that doesn’t mean we are not friends. Time also works to strengthen some ties instead of breaking them. And honestly, I like to think this work for us all. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, you and me”, he nudges her almost imperceptibly. “Besides, if you guys ever try to get separate, I’ll be forced to go back at my days of chasing you all.”

They barely could hold their laughs. Who could tell? They’ve met almost 3 years ago and so much changed since then, feels like decades ago. The water tribe girl knew that the older was doing everything to keep her comfortable and making more jokes than what he was capable to. And he was right, it’s a beautiful night to waste mulling over problems.

“Katara…”, his voice sounds indecisive about finishing the sentence.

“Yes?”

“You and Aang… Are you guys _okay_?”, God, it hurted! It hurts, but she’s his friend and he’ll be there to help with these issues if it means to see her happy at the end. It’s not like they would ever have a chance together, and he knew that Katara and the avatar had a relationship - that for some time now, has been like a yo-yo -, so it seems like the right thing to offer a friendly shoulder.

She certainly wasn’t ready to hear that. Suki and Toph sometimes asked her about it, offering advices, and so it goes; but she managed to make them stop for a while. Thinking that was enough - talk about makes the problem materialize. But _Zuko_ asked her about. Suddenly that kind of conversation hits differently. 

“Honestly? Sometimes I think we mix things up”, saying that out loud felt weird, too exposing. “Uh… I don’t know. I don’t talk much about it.”

“You should. No one should keep so much from themselves; it can be exhausting”, what an irony these words coming out from his mouth.

“You speak as someone with experience?”, his eyes almost popped. Now she was teasing him, huh? Unfortunately, yes, he was speaking as someone with experience. Actually, not only about his feelings for Katara, but also about Mai. Everything would’ve so much easier if he decided to have an open conversation with her earlier.

“Yes, unfortunately, I do”, he surrenders with not much expression. But this is story for another time.

“Sorry”, she says, pulling his arm close to her, in friendly reminder that she was there for him, just as he was for her.

“I’m sorry too”, he felt truly guilty. It was clear that she wasn’t ready to talk and asking only made the conversation take this awkward path.

They continued to walk in silence – except for some important people that Zuko had to greet and have a word with. At some point, Katara realized that they’re arm in arm the whole time, and quickly took it off so that no one would think any nonsense. Of course, it was just the polite and elegant way to accompany royalty, but to whom she was lying? It felt good so far. Then awful to take off and see the surprised – not in a good term – face of Zuko.

But it was something instantaneous. She somehow seemed to have made him feel bad. He would understand, right? Damn, she could’ve been delicate. What if he thought he did something wrong?

Until a curious, maybe even delusional, thought crossed her mind.

“Zuko, can I ask you something?”

“Sure! Whatever…”, his future joke was cut off with a brusque gesture by the brunette as she turned to face him.

“Why am I here?”

_“Why is she here???”,_ Zuko’s thoughts went crazy.

“W-what do you mean? You are my friend”, he laughs _nervously_. “Didn’t I invite you all?”

“Yeah, but I’m the only one here and…”

“I told you, Sokka must be coming alread…”

“Don’t interrupt me, Zuko”, he didn’t even notice that, but listening to her tenacious, the shaking boy just agree with a nod. “I mean, you could’ve asked _me_ to help Toph. It is even more logical.”

Maybe she will not punch him if he says that the reason it’s to have more time with her. Since they would soon say goodbye one more time - and only heavens know when they would see each other again - could him blame himself for wanting to relish a few more flashes of pure illusion?

“Uuh… I just didn’t want you to take so long…”, he quickly blushes, terrible choice of words. “Be-because Suki and Ty Lee are always here, you know? And I missed you…”. NOT AGAIN, NO! Katara’s eyes widened and she was gaping. “Because you are my friend and I missed our talks! Our friendship!”, he could’ve sworn he was screaming, but luckily, he just looked a little off-balance.

Well, that makes sense. She was the one that least spent time at the Fire Nation, so he’d probably right to enjoy more time as they were together. After all, she could not tell when they were going to see each other again, since she’s been working too hard at the Southern Water Tribe. But if was just that, why he went so out of the control, totally losing composure.

“I didn’t notice I had such a _important place_ in your life…”, she was meant to tease him, but she ends up looking intently, as if she could decipher something behind those clumsy words and… _the_ _slight flush_?

The trap was set, and he was not going to lie; part of him really wanted to take the bait completely. But before he could even face her to say something – not that anything he said would make things less complicated to him – a graceful and familiar melody is present among them, causing a contrast in the mood of the background.

Without thinking twice, he makes a polite bow.

“Will you allow me this dance, _miss_?”, Katara couldn’t see but could sworn that he faced the floor with a rowdy smile when "saved in the last moments".

“You can't run from me forever, _Zuzu_ ”, she replies with a witty threat, but elegantly accepts his hand. He raises his eyebrow at the mention of his cursed nickname, realizing that now they were even, since he called her ‘ _Sugar Queen_ ’ earlier.

A mischievous smile was made at the corner of his lips; the kind where you don't know if you get irritated or let yourself be enchanted by. He loved it when they entered that rhythm, that little game of splinters of theirs. When did they get to that point? How was this _attachment_ born? He wasn't sure, but he was eternally grateful that, at somehow, they got there.

“Do you promise not to step on my foot?”, he scoffs and the girl stares at him for a few seconds, incredulous. _Isn't he afraid of dying?_

“The course of this dance is up to you, _dear Fire Lord_ ”, she smiles with the corner of her lips; her gaze penetrating his with suggestive tension.

Oh, Zuko knew that trying to get away from her was a frustrated act from the very beginning, almost impossible to escape since he had wavered and awakened on her all the schisms he was afraid to explain. All the gaps he feared to fill. That he feared she hated to know about.

Meanwhile, the older’s arm tightly wrapped around the waterbender’s waist, making her shiver when she felt his hand land on her back covered in a fabric so thin it made her feel almost bare. _Worse_. There was something terribly _right_ about that; that intimating gesture. The way it seemed to be the perfect fit without any effort. Katara's frisky smile vanished away; her innocent strategic of pulling out more of Zuko's “cumsly words” seemed to have received an impetuous glide.

The harmonic sounds coming from a piano and an almost angelic chorus were all that could be heard in the hall now. The young ruler could barely remember the last time he saw something like that in that palace.

_No_. Something like the stunning _here and now_ has certainly not occurred in at least a hundred years upon these stones. Never witnessed with his own eyes the outstanding vision of a pair so involved at the same atmosphere; same balance. The flashes of his mother telling him fairy tales about two matches that found harmony at their very discrepancies came; and it was marvelous. May the gods protect them if Ozai found out.

Right there, by the lake, in the comfort of Ursa’s lap, he framed these stupendous stories at a very unique place in his heart; hoping to use these memories as escape valves, so that on the nights when he was overcome by panic, shame and anger, he could find a way to fall asleep.

Tonight, he is part of these breathtaking moments.

He dares to drag their bodies closer. _Chest to chest_. And no words can express what it was to feel that; and no creature could ever be able to explain the edgy necessity he felt to move that hand lied on Katara’s back; while smoothing his fingertips up and down at her thin fabric, trying to reach a small - miraculous - sense of her skin. But no, he couldn’t. All he was able to do was held her firmly; more vigorously and needy.

Zuko realizes that Katara couldn’t actually face him, probably feeling very skittish, finding that too suspicious or… too _intimate_ for them _._ Her look was stuck just above his chest, in the middle of his collarbone.

“ _Relax…”,_ it sounds like a whisper on the girl’s ear. Softly and cozy. “It’s only dancing.”

She agreed mentally, but when almost said that, the Fire Lord was faster to lift her up and spin them around. The skirt of her dress fluttered, and she could feel her legs being left at the light air, and with the barely touch of her feet on the ground, she was taken with one hand to swirl her in front of him, receiving his partner back with a strong grip on the waist of his other free hand - with a clash of bodies in which, they realized late, neither of them was ready.

Now Zuko’s chest touched Katara’s tense back. His devious - and damn lucky - nose was a few millimetres from her ear. There were few - however, for him, considerable - centimetres until her nape. _“And that’s nothing wrong with that”,_ Katara thought, internalizing that everybody was dancing the same.

_Of course, it can't be a simple step over there, step over here. Sure_ , complains in her own head. But she can’t say much since she’s not quite a dancer; she knows some moves though, but it’s different from what it’s expected at this situation. And right now, she didn’t want risk anything, so there’s nothing to do but be left to Zuko’s guidance.

“I didn’t know you were such experienced dancer”, she tries to break that stormy silence, trying to chuckle and fearing that her voice would break. So, cowardly, he reacts with a sigh that unleashes a hot blast on the back of her neck. A heat that lasts even a good part of Katara’s naked skin through the back neckline of the dress. Fortunately, at least where his hand lied there was texture to forbid any extreme contact. So she made a mental note: _Next time, use a completely covered dress._

_Next time?_ Her cheeks burn at the thought. Why would she even stop to imagine a next occasion like that?

“Uuurgh”, a groan of pain brings her back. Zuko kept his composure, despite biting his lower lip hard.

“Oh, no! I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, she realized that when she got distracted, she ended up stepping on his foot. But even though, he simply gave her a warm, understanding look.

“Just focus on _us”,_ he straightened her spine as he also composed himself. “Or if you rather, we can choose the typical _eye to eye_ dance and stay at it only”, that means… how they first start? She froze and he looks at her tenderly, but with a slight disappointment. And maybe he doesn't know, but that would never go unnoticed for her. “I see…”

Katara’s face was startled by the last sentence. ‘ _I see’_ coming from his husky voice brought a wave of pity. Had he given up? No, no. It doesn’t matter what she was not understanding - she was not even supposed to think that much, it was a dance -, she does not want to treat him like that; didn't want to refuse a dance to her friend who had treated her so zealously thus far. Especially when Katara knows from the bottom of her heart that he would never be manipulating like that just to change her mind; Not Zuko, he was extremely kind. He was... he was like looking into clear water: he had accepted the defeat.

“ _Eye to eye”,_ she shyly manifests when stands in front of the boy, resting her hand on his shoulder and taking the other to meet Zuko's, raising both to the height of their shoulders. Your partner is almost unable to stop the smile from reaching his ears.

There was something phenomenally precious about looking at him now. As if he had two little stones of amber shining on his face; Zuko was hopelessly handsome when he sketched his lustful expression; she could not ignore that.

Eye to eye. Blue on gold; like the sea hitting the sand. Like the sunlit sky. _Hell_. Perhaps that was an even more dangerous choice.

_Danger._ A terrified voice broke through the bubble of fascination and hesitation that unconsciously surrounded them.

“THE FIRE LORD IS IN DANGER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS SUCKS *ugly crying*. I swear I tried my best tho, hope someone likes :(


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an attack changes Katara and Zuko's plans

**_Part III_ **

****

_“Regardless the skies and it’s fearful distance, the stars and it’s winding paths;_

_once at an eternity, they could met._

_Regardless the Sun’s burning touch, bringing throbbing feeling of warmth at the waken,_

_or the Moon’s faint and penetrating breeze, driving'em til the extasis of a dream;_

_not once they came to confess their love.”_

Before he could process what he had just heard, a crash broke out and caused an uproar across the room. Two guards pulled the Fire Lord and the Waterbender Master abruptly, saving the young man from having a _shuriken_ stuck in his neck - which fortunately just grazed the back of it. Already in alert state, Zuko emanated a fireball from his hands and realized that Katara was already bending liquid of the drinks around to use in her favor.

“What's going on, Seiji? Who are those?”, he asked to the royal guard who was still holding his arm, pulling him from the conflict that was just a few meters away.

“Sir, a group of rebels managed to infiltrate the ball. I am sorry”, the man really seemed to be sorry for what happened, and Zuko looked down with a heavy sigh. It was almost like he saw that coming and felt stupid for it. “I'm afraid they are the same responsible for last month’s attack”

“Oh yes... the ones we couldn't arrest”, he pressed his temples and then cast a deadly look across the room. “We need to get this over quickly, I don't want anyone hurt like...”, he excited. 

Katara looked at them both in bewilderment. _Last month's attack_? The normality with which they dealt with that subject made her astonished and irritated. How did she not know that? She thought that after a few months of racket the Fire Nation already accepted and supported its new Fire Lord. But given the confusion of people evacuating the place and the imminence of receiving a hefty fire, Zuko seemed to have hidden some things from his friends.

More guards arrived with Ursa, Kiyi and Noren - his youngest sister and stepfather. It was still something so recent and surprising, and it was one of the reasons why he decided to hold the ball idea. One day Kiyi had talked to him about the stories told by Ursa, and suddenly Zuko just wanted his little sister to see a little of the glamor of a fairy tale. He now had a family who would do anything now.

"Make sure they are all safe in hiding", he ordered the guards, "and... where's Uncle Iroh?", 

"My son, your uncle protested that he would not leave here until these rebels were caught", and his mother was right, Iroh was clearly a great opponent, albeit an old one. 'What a stubborn old man,' he thinks impatiently and sees his family being escorted away, with his little sister huddled in her father's arms. Zuko clenches his fists; what ruler could barely take care of his own family?

Some members of the enemy group - which Katara could differentiate because they now wore similar masks - were circulating a group of civilians, and she knew that this was an attempt to use hostages in order to escape. It was deplorable to see that they had gone so far as to threaten their own people, and literally brought despair for nothing. The girl then detached herself from the guards, leaving behind a desperate Zuko.

The bender launches jets of water at opponents, turning them into sharp pieces of ice against their necks, but only two are trapped to the point of being caught by the royal soldiers. Without thinking twice, Katara follows the remaining members who fled to a nearby exit, probably leading to one of the several gardens there.

“KATARA!”, she could hear the angry screams of the Fire Lord but decided to continue anyway.

His running into the middle of the confrontation was hardly the right way to be protected from an attack. Then, Zuko had been surprised by other minor group of intruders who were apparently hiding on the second floor of the hall, taking advantage of the young man's distraction to jump over the parapet and fall on top of him - literally -. The impact of his body against the ground and the attempt by those cowards to trap him in a kind of wire mesh only further incited his anger. Katara was out of sight, and now he was wildly furious.

Zuko crossed his two arms over his chest as if to protect something, that, he had learned over time, it was a very effective way to channel his energy into a massive attack – which would be too much for a few rebels, but he wasn’t really counting right now. He was impatient. Abruptly he opened his arms, emanating flames of fire that cleaned his surroundings, sending the other men away. He noted that they would not be doing any more work, it was a matter of minutes before they joined the other prisoners; but there was a bigger problem that deserved your attention.

“Zuko!”, three voices shouted in unison, making him turn with a start.

“What happened? Are you alright?”, Suki fired before the older man could put his thoughts in order, he was still overcome with anger, most of himself. He had been unsure about the event, and now he was sure he did wrong.

“Where's Katara?”, Ty Lee also runs over questions, searching with eyes looking for a certain young woman dressed in blue.

“Not far, I hope”, he replies, running to the side where he last saw Katara.

“Oooh, that sucks. It looks like I'm going to have to destroy this little dress... what a pity”, Toph hums, with a mocking tone and faking a sad face. She was already holding the hem of her dress to tear and give her feet more freedom when Ty Lee patted her hand. “Hey!”.

“NO WAY! You cannot end my work of art like that!”, she starts in a rigid tone, but then makes a sad face of pleading.

“I won't be able to fight like this!”

“Well, find a way!... Hey, where's Suki?”, then the two realize that they were left completely behind while arguing.

*

Chasing the rebels would have been easier if the paths through the garden were not yet so confusing for Katara, making it easier for opponents to disperse. But she did not intend to let anyone leave that palace. Besides, the moon was specially lit at that moment.

She listened carefully around to try to feel presence of any missteps, and to her delight, she heard splashes of water nearby. _‘A fountain!’,_ she thought. Katara ran to it and suspended all the water in the air, separating it into several fragments scattered in the garden and then turned each droplet of water into what she called “ _ice stakes_ ”.

It had been like a rain of fiery pocketknives, and soon she could hear the howls of pain in every corner of the garden. On second thought, she hoped that none of them had been seriously injured, after all, they were still Zuko's problem to solve. She pulled the water to her feet and was lifted by a small tornado that she created to hunt them more quickly.

“KATARA ?! Kata-”

“Relax, warmy”, the girl had just come out of the shadows of a tree pulling an icicle towards her, and after a few seconds she saw an unconscious man sliding up to her feet.

“I got them for you”, she plays with her hands on her waist.

“Uh ... thanks?”, he was speechless. He really seemed to be exalted about nothing, she had everything under control. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? I'm sorry...”

“Hey, hey, it's okay. A few scratches, yes, but I'm fine”, she approaches him, and looks over the shoulders of the biggest one that a certain Kyoshi warrior accompanied him; a little late. “What a new, Suki. You have the reputation of being the fastest, did Toph give you that much work?”, she joked.

“Oh no. Toph is a little girl compared to dealing with a certain enraged prince”, she almost snorts when looking at the boy standing there.

Suki was not wearing her typical uniform now, she was wearing a beautiful green dress with golden details and small pink jewels around it - maybe to represent cherry blossoms - and she wore her hair down, with only a lock behind her in a pink buckle. .

“Gosh... You look wonderful!!”, Katara shouts pulling her for a surprise hug. The images of Ty Lee and Toph approach, the latter being visibly irritated.

“I can't believe I missed the only possible fun of the night! What a bag!”, she kicks the ground by throwing a little dirt from there.

“Do you think an attack on my life is fun?”, Zuko, who was still standing while watching coldly the prisoners, turns to the girls in an indecipherable tone, making them all kinda embarrassed, kinda tense. Until he opens a mocking smile. “Ooh, Toph, you look beautiful!”, he surprises her with a hug that completely removes the smallest one from the floor.

“Uff, for a moment I thought I hurt you. I mean, not that I care”, she smiles back in a tone of scorn; they were like siblings who did not miss the opportunity to bother and take care of each other's lives.

“Don't even pretend it! But at least now we have all night to exalt little Toph dressed as a beautiful and delicate princess”, he knew he had stirred up too much. She hated being treated like a doll. In fact, he also knew that there was no party anymore, but what did it cost to pissed his friend?

“I'll show you the delicate princess, your...”, she had been stopped by Ty Lee and Katara, leaving aside an irreversibly satisfied boy.

Suki and other guards approached the henchmen trapped in ice by Katara, some were unconscious, but everyone was fine; the waterbender even had the consideration of checking if they had serious injuries, and if they did, she would heal them. That was just like her, despite not having any regrets for the attack of so much risk.

“Take these to the cell now. Later...”

“Boss! Your Majesty!”, a guard interrupts Suki's order, surprising them with his agitation. “Oh! Master Katara!?”

And then she froze. The blood had practically drained from the man's face when he became aware of her presence; she could literally feel it. Automatically, all that nervousness also ran through her.

“What about me? Why this face?”, she approaches with urgent steps, until she feels someone take her arm to stop it. It was Zuko, and he looked at the girl's eyes in an attempt to reassure her, but his concern was also notorious.

“It’s... it's your brother...”

*

She wondered if it happened as she came down the stairs.

While talking about him. Or while dancing.

It didn't matter anymore; it was the figure of Sokka unconscious on a bed that mattered, with clothes soiled with blood and purple spots around his skin. Katara had tried to heal as much as she could, but after a certain point, there was nothing else she could do. Only the Gods know how much time he had spent while he was bleeding.

While the brothers of the water tribe were staying at the palace, Sokka made a point of helping at the royal guard alongside Suki and the other guards at the service of the Fire Lord. And so, unable to resist his protectionist instincts, he was caught unprepared and outnumbered by the invaders; and although he managed to overthrow many - as they were told - in a cowardly act like that, there was no chance. He would be fine; they’ve already been informed of this. But that didn't take away the pain out of anyone's chest. Thinking about what could’ve happened if it took them a little longer to find him.

Suki was sitting next to her, with her head resting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped over the injured young man’s and her face buried in the sheets; had left all the tears there. Katara was on the same on the other side, except for the fact that she did not take her eyes off her brother, waiting for him to open his eyes, imagining the difficulty to open them due to the swelling. Toph was in the corner of the bed, next to his feet, sniffling low with her crying, but with an angry expression, while Zuko found himself facing, with his arms crossed and crestfallen; he felt even worse now that a friend had been attacked, and almost killed.

Being there brought him flashbacks from the last time they were attacked, probably by the same group, and someone else very important to him had almost been seriously injured. He shouldn't have done the ball; he was never able to protect the people he loved. He had been a fool.

With a sideways glance, Katara watched the Fire Lord raising a hand to his mouth to bite his nails compulsively, while staring at nothing; visibly disturbed. She decided it was time to give Suki a moment alone with her downed boyfriend and so she got up. Zuko's attention went automatically to her, who nodded to the door and asked him out too. Toph got the message, and with much difficulty, followed’em.

Before she left, the girl took another look at her brother, mentally promising him that she would be back soon; that they would soon be together and tormenting each other. And it was with a heavy sigh that she closed the door behind her, taking a while to look up at Zuko, who made reluctant movements with his mouth at the mention of saying something, but didn’t manage to. By this time, Toph had already headed towards the Kyoshi warriors, and they decided not question this time.

“How do you feel?”, she decides to break the silence for him, since it seemed to be a very excruciating task at the time. Still, it took him longer than it should to get his words right.

“I should ask you that ... it was your brother who almost died from my carelessness.”

“What? Sokka is important to you too, at least that's what I see. And none of this was your fault”, she pulls away from the door and walks closer to him, who leaned across the hall.

“I wasn’t 100% sure that this event would be safe, yet I did it. I preferred to believe that things had improved, but no. I'm sorry, Katara. I put everyone's life at risk”, he turns and covers his face with his hand in a shameful gesture. Powerless.

“And your life?! It was you who was most at risk! How dare you think that of yourself?”, she somehow manages to press Zuko even more against the wall, without even touching a finger on him. “They could have killed you, while all you try to do is repair the disasters of war. I knew it wouldn't be an easy task, being years like the ‘Great Fire Nation’ ”, she speaks lazily and with disgust, more like a murmur. “But I didn't think it would be that difficult.”

A moment of silence ensued. Katara felt her stomach churn; it was still very difficult to deal with the Fire Nation after everything they did, and to know that things were not working out as she imagined had worried her. Her friend, on the other hand, had exhausted eyes and an inert body, Zuko knew he would not sleep for at least two nights; his mind wouldn't let.

“I need to check on my _family_ ”, this word managed to relieve some of his torture, it was pleasant to remember. Katara now looked at him tenderly. “I hope Kiyi is well, no child would be ready for this”. For a brief moment, he looked at the girl in front of him and felt the weight in his words. She and several other children saw worse.

“Can I accompany you?”, she surprised him. “I haven't had the opportunity to talk to your family yet, and I hardly saw your sister these days”, it was true, the little girl was focused on training her recent discovery of fire bending, so she was barely quiet. “Do you mind? After all, I don't think I can go to bed right now.”

“O-of course not… I mean, of course you can accompany me”, he took a deep breath to recompose his posture. “I think that "presentations" can be a good form of distraction now”, he gives a trivial smile.

“Yeah. A distraction would be just fine now.”

*

It was a short walk to Kiyi's room, where her father and mother were trying to put her on bed, hoping that at least someone there would feel safe to sleep their eyes in peace. The Fire Lord and his guest shyly entered the room, fearing to wake up Ursa's little daughter.

“My son, you're fine! What a relief! I was so worried.”, the woman stood up quickly in what appeared to be a sudden movement, but it did not affect the girl's near sleep. It was amazing how even between whispers and cautious steps, every inch of pain that ran through her frame of mind could now be perceived. The voice was painful, but of relief, as if she was going to cry right there while hugging the young man.

“Don't worry about me, mom”, he says dryly, but hugging her with affection. He would be the last of the priorities at the moment. “How are you? I mean, besides being scared, I imagine.”

“We're all fine,” Noren replies tenderly as he strokes his daughter's hair. In a way, he saw Zuko with a look close a father’s; he also wanted to take care of his beloved's son, and did this by ensuring that everyone was well. “I'm sorry for all this, it's a pity that your night was spoiled like that.”

Zuko remains silent, trying to understand why Noren referred only to him when everyone's night was ruined. Realizing the boy's confusion, the man gave a secretive look to the girl next to him, who seemed distracted watching the details of the room. Zuko's cheeks heated up and his stepfather chuckled at the reaction, but then he remembered why the girl had accompanied him.

“Uh ... I believe you remember Master Katara from the southern water tribe”, he puts his hand gently on her shoulder, which gives a simple and shy smile for the ceremony.

“Oh, of course I remember! We've bump into each other a few times over the past few weeks, but we’ve barely had a chance to talk, have we?”, Ursa brings her into a hug before the girl can answer.

“Unfortunately not. But I'm happy to see you again, I hope you're adapting well”, then Katara glances at her friend, still engrossed in thoughts but with a sympathetic expression etched on her face. “I hope the mood is better in the morning, I would like to have a walk with you and Kiyi. I promise I'll take a break from the paperwork”, she gives Zuko a wink, still impressed by her courage to invite herself on a walk with Ursa.

She hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings in the past few weeks, because even though her father had released her for those weeks, Katara couldn't stop looking for how things were going at home, and of course, wanting to help. When a truce was given to enjoy, she never met the royal family - apparently, everyone was always busy at different times - but Zuko had already asked her to make the most of her stay. And since she would spend more time there, at least until Sokka got better, she would finally give in to his request. It could make room for some changes.

“How wonderful! Of course I would, my dear. I think it will do us good to get to know each other better, I can't wait”, she was surprised by the woman's joy. Zuko had mentioned that Ursa's first few months since they returned were very stressful for her, but apparently she had improved.

“Well... I think it's a great idea”, the young man breaks his silence, in a thankful nod to the girl. He admired her even more for doing that, keeping an eye on his family. Zuko would have a lot of headaches with the investigations now, and he wouldn't trust someone better than Katara to keep them company at a time like this. “I'm going to say goodbye here, I need to organize my ideas for tomorrow. Or at least make sure it's safe tonight”, he murmurs the last part in frustration, but no one replies. He wouldn't stop blaming himself if they asked, anyway.

The older brother went to the youngest who huddled in a heap of covers, clinging to a stuffed doll. Zuko placed a kiss on her small forehead, wishing her good night, even though she appeared to be in her tenth sleep. Katara had said goodbye to Ursa and Noren with hugs and a kiss on the cheek that had won from the woman, leaving her embarrassed and with a sheepish smile. The Fire Lord made sure that there were enough guards for that room, and only then he allow himself to be guided by Katara into the corridor.

It didn't take long for Kiyi to shift in bed after her retreat, probably bothered by the sound of doors slamming.

“Daddy? Mom?”, she called sleepy.

“Oh, my love, we thought you were sleeping”, Noren had just blown the last candle, leaving the three of them tucked away in the huge bed and only in the moonlight inside the room.

“Where's Zuzu? I thought I heard him.”

“Your brother was here recently with his friend, that waterbender. In fact, we’ll go for a walk with her in the morning”, Kiyi smiles anxiously, “then it's better to sleep soon”, says Ursa tickling the girl’s belly, who didn’t know if she would laugh or if she should get angry.

“Tell me a story?”, Noren and Ursa sighed together, eliciting a mischievous laugh from the girl.

“I believe it’s your turn now, love”, he turns away, it was really her turn.

“Hm, all right”, she pulls the girl closer, while looking around, searching her mind for a story to tell. “Do you know the love story between the Sun and the Moon?”

“It depends, I think I've heard 5 different versions, at least”, she frowned.

“Yes, yes, it's true. But I know a little amateur poetry in particular…”, she smiled as an accomplice to her husband, “…that a certain friend of mine wrote for a play in the small village where I lived when younger.”

“That’s cool!”, she rises a little to her mother's ear and covers the other side of her face with her hand, “it was daddy, wasn't it?”, she whispers, and obviously her father listened anyway. “Well, I want to hear!”

“Okay...”, then Kiyi closed her eyes, and her mother's words began dance inside her little head:

_Longer than anyone can count, two celestials fell in love._

_He was the center of the days, incandescent and overwhelming; reigning._

_She was the glow of all nights, stunning and untouchable; bewitching_

_Naturally set against each other_

_Incorrigibly attracted to each other._

_Regardless the skies and it’s fearful distance, the stars and it’s winding paths;_

_once at an eternity, they could met._

_Regardless the Sun’s burning touch, bringing throbbing feeling of warmth at the waken,_

_or the Moon’s faint and penetrating breeze, driving'em til the extasis of a dream;_

_not once they came to confess their love._

_So, as if they possess all the brigthness and hold the purest of passions; thanks to them, the world had light even in the darkest times._

_However, as if no beam of light could reach them; they lived at this incessant race between dawn and moonlight._

_Just so they could have and adore a glimpse of their dearest feeling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could write something good, but I promised myself I was going to finish this anyway, so...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it (you probably didn't LMAO), but until the next part anyways <3   
> Btw, sorry my bad grammar...


End file.
